


Twenty-Questions and a Winter Storm

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: Mulder and Scully get trapped in a motel in the middle of nowhere during a winter storm. They huddle for warmth, play twenty-questions, and things get spicy. Very trope heavy."Are any topics off limits?""No, anything is fair game."
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Twenty-Questions and a Winter Storm

Scully’s going to kill him. For real this time.

It’s 2 degrees Fahrenheit outside, snowing like crazy, in the middle of god knows where, and the heat isn’t working in the shitty motel they are staying at. The front desk managed to provide a space heater and extra blankets, but the cold chill is seeping in through the thin walls of the establishment.

The look in Scully’s eyes stops Mulder from cracking a joke and trying to make light of the situation. It’s rare that Mulder knows his limits, but he recognizes hers. So, as she sits, shivering under a pile of blankets on the bed near the space heater, he tucks himself under his own blankets over on the couch. They decided to stay in the same room tonight to conserve heat and share the space heater, but he doesn’t want to crowd her personal bubble if she is upset with him. It’s freezing next to the window, but he clenches his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering.

“Mulder.” The bite in her voice makes Mulder jump a bit in his pillow fort. “Get over here.”

“The couch is good for me.” He denies.

“Mulder, I swear to god if you make me repeat myself...”

He moves seconds later. Grabbing his pile of blankets, he swings himself onto the bed next to her, instantly sighing at the blast of heat from the space heater. He makes sure to stay a good distance away from her though as to not hog the heat.

“This is ridiculous.” Scully mutters a moment later and forcefully yanks Mulder closer to share all of their combined blankets. It only takes her body shivering once for Mulder to throw caution to the wind and wrap his arm around her shoulders, cocooning her into his side.

They sit silently for a few more minutes before the lights flicker and the space heater sputters.

“Maybe we should get ready for bed now in case the power goes out.” Mulder suggests.

Scully grunts her compliance and both of them quickly move to change into their pajamas, neither wanting to be out of their blanket fort for too long.

Mulder finishes first and hesitates slightly with the decision to put pants on. He is in boxers and a t-shirt and typically hates sleeping in pants (even on freezing cold nights), but he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable given that they will be sharing a bed because of the lack of heat. As the sink turns off in the bathroom, signaling Scully’s nighttime routine is almost complete, Mulder decides to just slip into bed. He arranges all of their blankets onto the comforter and angles the space heater so that it will blow across their bodies and not their faces.

Scully emerges seconds later in flannel pajama pants and a tight tank top, her arms secured across her chest to conserve body heat (and hide her chilled nipples from Mulder). She angles an eyebrow toward the ceiling when she spots Mulder already tucked into her bed, but doesn’t question it given the circumstances. The sight is just a shock to her system.

The cold propels her toward him and she quickly slides under the covers, shivering as the cooler sheets settle on her skin.

“Move toward the middle. It’s warmer from my body heat.” Mulder suggests and pats the mattress.

“Mulder.” Her tone indicates a warning, but her voice is much softer than the pissed off timbre from earlier.

“I’ll be a gentleman. Scout’s honor.” He smirks over at her.

The sigh that escapes Scully is a bit dramatic, even for her, but she shuffles toward the middle, eager for the warmth. “Our next case better be on a sandy beach.” She mutters grumpily.

Mulder chuckles and idly wonders if she is this adorably grumpy every time she has to brush her car off in the winter. He’ll have to take notice next time it snows back home.

“There were reports at Jacksonville Beach about people appearing in different places at the same time. Photo evidence confirms the anomalies.”

“I want a beach house with access to a pool.”

Mulder smirks even more, suddenly much more focused on the cute and grumpy redhead next to him than the cold. “I’m not sure accounting will see that as a justifiable business expense.”

“They will if I file it as compensation for a grievance at work.”

“The grievance being?” Scully shoots him an “are you kidding look” and glances around their crappy motel. “Right.” Mulder nods and has the decency to look apologetic.

At that moment the lights flicker and die, taking the space heater with them.

“I want a spa now too.” Scully mumbles.

“Come here.” Mulder changes the topic as he turns onto his side to drag her toward him.

Scully only resists for a split second before the groan of the wind outside propels her into his arms. She would rather suffer a night of mild embarrassment than freeze to death in a one-star motel. She bites her lip when she realizes he is only in a t-shirt and boxers.

Mulder’s arm wraps around her waist, settling on the small of her back as if he was guiding her down a hallway and his other pushes under her neck to hug her to his chest. Her head rests on his bicep and her own arms tuck between their bodies, putting distance between her cold-hardened nipples and his chest.

“Thank you.” She mumbles quietly, snuggling herself further into his larger frame.

“Of course.” Mulder whispers.

They fall silent for a while, but both are secretly glad that the lights are out to hide their blushing bodies. As the wind groans and snow wisps against the windows, Mulder shuffles himself down the bed just a tad. The action pushes Scully’s face into the crook of his neck and lets him pull the covers higher on his body.

“Is this okay?” Mulder questions. “I didn’t want to suffocate you under the covers.”

Scully huffs a smile laugh. “It’s okay.” To punctuate her statement, her arm slides around his body (nipples be damned) and her legs press between his, tucking her feet against his calve muscles.

Mulder shivers as her body comes closer and can’t resist hooking his leg onto her hips.

“Oh.” Scully gasps. His thigh is pressing against the side of her waist, driving her further into the mattress and trapping her within his bearhug.

“Too much?” Mulder checks in again as her breath sweeps across his neck.

“No.” Scully whispers. “You’re warm.” She clarifies after her voice comes out too breathy for her liking.

The room goes silent once more and they both regulate their breathing to not alert the other about the inappropriate thoughts mulling around their minds. The lights flicker back on briefly, along with the generator, before everything goes black again.

“Should we play a game?” Scully asks, surprising Mulder as she breaks the eerie sounds of the swirling storm.

“A game?”

“To keep us from thinking about the cold.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Twenty questions?”

“Explain the rules.” Mulder requests and takes the moment to hug her tighter to him.

“It’s simple. We both take turns asking each other 20 questions. The other person has to answer honestly and are only allowed one skip.”

“Are any topics off limit?”

Scully bites her lip as she thinks through his question. She should put limitations on the game given their professional partnership and the strange predicament they are in, but Scully doesn’t want to hinder the conversation. Maybe it’s the fact that she can’t see him because they are cloaked in darkness or the fact that they might actually freeze to death, but she wants to know what questions he will ask her if given free range.

“No, anything is fair game.”

Mulder’s eyebrows arch curiously at her response, but he doesn’t question it. He is no stranger to taking risks and if Scully is willing to play, he is too.

“You go first.” Mulder smiles and awaits her first question.

It takes her a few minutes to collect her thoughts and pick a starting topic. She wants to be engaging, but not too controversial right from the start.

“When you were a kid, did you ever catch your parents having sex?” Scully can’t resist getting a rise out of him and bites her lip to keep from laughing when a shocked gasp shoots out of his mouth.

“Scully!” He fakes astonishment. “No! Did you ever catch your parents?”

“Once. Melissa and I wanted to go late-night swimming and barged into their room. Luckily it was too dark to see anything.”

Mulder chuckles and shakes his head against her hair. “Since I asked you the same question does that count as my turn?”

Scully smiles and nuzzles her nose into his neck for more warmth. “No, you can ask your own.”

The feeling of her burrowing herself into his body makes Mulder hesitate and he takes a deep breath to keep from moaning softly. It’s been years since a woman was in his arms and the fact that it’s Scully only adds to the domestic feelings he tries to suppress and pretend he doesn’t want.

“Favorite childhood activity?” When the question isn’t sexual, Scully tips her face up to look into his eyes. He laughs and smirks down at her. “Would you rather I ask you your bra size?”

Scully gives him an eye roll before pressing her face back into the warm shelter near his shoulder. “Tag. I liked running after my brothers and seeing how mad they got when I caught them.”

Mulder grins at the mental image of a young Dana Scully running her little legs as fast as they could go after her brothers. “Mine was rowing.”

Scully smiles and gives his arm a squeeze just to tease him. “Wondered where these muscles came from.”

Mulder flexes under her grip which earns a rare giggle from Scully and they both unconsciously tug each other closer. “Your turn.”

“Did you enjoy college?”

“For the most part. Once I earned the nickname, Spooky, it was a pretty solo experience.” Mulder answers honestly with only a slight hint of sadness in his words.

“I didn’t realize you got that nickname in college. I thought it was just during the academy.”

“Nope. Followed me there. A girl I was trying to hit on called me it while we were at a bar and it just stuck. I was Spooky from that point on.”

Scully frowns and smoothly brings her hand up and down his back. Mulder isn’t sure she is aware of her movements at first, but hums in thanks.

“First thing you bought for your apartment?”

“Oh! Umm...” Scully trails off as she thinks. Mulder can tell she enjoys the question by the way her voice kicks up an octave. “A coffee maker and the curtains that are hanging in my bedroom.”

“How very practical.”

“Thank you.” Scully chuckles. “First crush?”

“Mrs. Rooney. My seventh-grade history teacher. I made her a UFO replica out of paper machete.”

“Aww, Mulder.” Scully coos.

Mulder flushes. They both startle when the lights flicker on and the heater blows hot air over their blanket fort.

“How long do you think they’ll stay on for this time?”

“My guess is not long.” Scully responses. She sit quietly for a while, listening to the heater hum until everything shuts off again.

“Ever kiss a girl?”

“Mulder!”

“You said no questions are off limits.” Mulder smirks into her hair, purposely wanting to tease her a bit.

The plan backfires as Scully squirms in his grasp just enough to brush her thigh higher between his legs. As nonchalantly as possible, he wiggles her back down (not wanting to alert her to his semi-hard erection) and traps her in place with his leg.

“Yes.” Scully admits quietly once they both stop moving.

“Care to elaborate?”

Scully huffs but decides that he is only playing the game. “I’ve kissed quite a few. Even dated one for a brief period at the beginning of college.”

“Oh.” Mulder responses lamely.

“I don’t tell very many people. It’s just another layer of discrimination that could make my job harder.”

Mulder’s heart swells at her statement. He knows the FBI is misogynistic and that Scully deals with a lot of backhanded compliments or blatant adversity in the workplace because of her gender. It makes him mad to think that she has hidden a part of her sexuality too.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“What about you, Mulder? Kissed any guys?”

Mulder chuckles. “Yes, one. A classmate at the end of my freshman year asked to kiss me and I let him. We lost touch over the summer, but the last I heard, he was living with his boyfriend in California.”

Scully smiles against his neck, trying to picture a young Mulder kissing an equally fluffy haired boy. “What made you say yes?”

“I could tell how hard it was for him to ask.” The sincerity in his voice makes her love him a bit more. “And I was curious.” He adds a moment later.

The heater and lights come back on again and they both sigh at the additional heat. Mulder shifts them slightly to flick most of the lights off, except for one, and then huddles back into her body.

“Whose turn is it?” Scully asks once they are resituated.

“Yours.”

Scully tries to keep a straight face to ask her next question, but starts giggling the moment it leaves her lips. “Do you fancy Skinner?”

Mulder laughs and pokes her sides, tickling her. “Getting cheeky with the questions, Scully.”

Scully’s laugher fills the room as Mulder tickles her, her body squirming against his as she hollers at him to stop. The movement tangles them further under the blankets and when he finally stops and lets her rest, she is draped on his chest, Mulder’s back flat to the mattress. 

Neither move, taking deep breathes to re-evaluate their surroundings. Finally, Scully moves to slid off of him, but his hands reach out to grab her hips and keep her in place.

“Mulder?” She whispers.

“You’re warm.” He says in response.

“Okay.” She replies and settles against his chest, her cheek resting over his breastbone. Her nipples are definitely poking him through their shirts and she is glad he hasn’t commented on them.

Although, if she were to shift about an inch lower she would realize why he is staying silent, his now full-fledged erection straining against his boxers.

“No.” He says after a moment and the sound startles Scully. “I do not fancy Skinner. Would you ever get another tattoo?”

“Wait, it’s still my turn.” Scully tries to backtrack.

“Nope, you blew your question being sassy. It’s my turn.” Mulder denies with a grin.

It earns him a huff, but Scully doesn’t argue further. “Maybe. Although, it’d probably have to be impulsive again. Why do you watch porn?”

The question stuns Mulder for a second and his hands tighten on her hips. He suddenly regrets keeping Scully on top of him, regardless of the fact that she is keeping him warm. To buy some time, he rearranges the blankets over their bodies, cocooning them further into the bed.

“I’m not sure how to answer this one without sounding like a pervert.”

Scully smirks and glances up at him from her perch on his chest. “Mulder, I’ve seen the videos you watch and I’ve never judged you for them.”

She’s right and Mulder gives a small nod to indicate such. When she tucks herself back under his chin, he starts his explanation. “The first reason is purely physical.” He pauses while he thinks through his next statement. “And I get lonely.”

Scully waits for a further explanation, but none follows. Propping herself on her hands she looks into his eyes, genuine interest shining in her irises. “Isn’t that just a covert way of saying you watch it for physical reasons?”

Mulder smirks and moves one of his hands up to her lower back, his fingers absentmindedly stroking along the skin revealed from her tank top riding up. “No. Sometimes I watch it…” Mulder sighs and his fingers press unconsciously harder on her skin. “I watch it for the emotions.”

“I’m not following, Mulder.” Scully says gently and tries to ignore the tingling sensation that spreads from his fingers on her lower spine.

Mulder looks into her eyes and knows that she isn’t going to judge him or think he is pathetic. “As you know, I haven’t dated anyone in a long time and sometimes watching the physical aspect of porn allows me to pretend for a while.”

“You imagine you’re one of the men in the video.”

“Yes.” Scully smiles and gives him a small peck on the cheek. “What was that for?”

“You’re just really sweet sometimes.” Scully offers clarification before sliding back down to lay on his chest. She moves a bit too far and bumps her thigh against his erection, drawing a startled gasp from Mulder.

Scully feels him freeze underneath her and a flush settles over his features. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes I do. It’s inappropriate and I didn’t mean…”

Scully cuts him off. “Mulder, it’s perfectly natural. I’m truly not offended.”

The lights flicker again and they both grab each other tighter. The later it gets in the night, the more dangerous it is to be without heat. Luckily, this time the power stays on.

“It’s your turn.” Scully says quietly when Mulder stays silent. “If you still want to play."

“I do.” He assures and his hand gently starts its up and down motion on her lower back again. “Favorite sexual position?”

“Mulder!”

“Scully, you just rubbed against my erection. Level with me on the embarrassment, please.”

He expects her to sigh, but it never comes. Instead, she follows his lead, gently drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips in the hope to distract him. “Doggy.” She mumbles against his chest so quietly he doesn’t hear her.

“What?”

This time Scully does sigh. “Doggy. My favorite position is doggystyle.”

Mulder smirks and pokes her side again. “Doggy?”

“Don’t.” Scully warns, but there is a lightness in her voice that lets him know she isn’t actually mad at his teasing.

“Why that position?”

“It’s obligation-free.”

“What?” Mulder’s hand stalls on her back.

“Whatever we say tonight doesn’t leave this room.” Scully says sternly and waits until Mulder agrees before continuing. “Doggystyle means that I don’t have to fake moan or worry about if my facial expressions are pretty, and it lets me touch my clit without him pushing my hand away or telling him he can do it for me and then failing. It’s exhausting to fake an orgasm.”

Mulder can’t stop the elated smile that spreads over his face at her mini-rant. “Is that all?”

“Shut up, Mulder.” She slaps his chest with a huff of laughter.

“You’ve been having sex with terrible men, Scully.”

“I haven’t been having sex at all.” She mumbles back.

“Is that because of the x-files?”

“It’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Right.”

The room groans with the wind outside and the heater sputters, trying to warm a room that isn’t sealed properly. The tension between them is thick as they sit, stewing in their own thoughts. Mulder, with guilt that he has kept Scully from meeting the love of her life, and Scully, with apprehension that she is going to reveal just how much Mulder means to her.

Finally, when the tension becomes too much for her, Scully whispers, “no, it’s not because of the x-files.”

“Okay.”

Mulder’s cellphone going off makes them jump. His hand pushes out of the blanket fort to grab it from the nightstand and for the next few minutes he has a very spotty call with Skinner. The storm makes their service cut in and out and right when Mulder ends the call the power goes out again.

“What did Skinner have to say?”

“He mostly yelled at me.” Mulder chuckles. 

“Sorry he always does that to you.”

“I deserve it sometimes.”

“True.” She smirks and Mulder pokes her again. She is ready for it this time and slaps his hand away before grabbing it and pushing it up next to his shoulder against the mattress. It’s only after their fingers lace together that she realizes what she’s done.

“Do you like bondage?” Mulder catches her staring at their hands and can’t help but tease her even more. However, she gets the last word this time when her eyebrows quirk up and she grabs his other hand, pushing it next to his other shoulder.

“I’ve dabbled in bondage.” Scully bends lower to press her lips next to his ear. “But I think I prefer to be in control.”

“You think?” Mulder manages to gasp.

“I’ve never met a man willing to let me tie them up. They always want me to be the one in the cuffs.”

“Misogynistic idiots.”

Scully giggles in his ear and lets go of his wrists, sliding off his chest to curl against his side. In reality, she needs the bit of distance after fully straddling him, worried her own bodily responses will become noticeable.

Mulder’s arm wraps around her shoulders and they settle against their pillows.

“Have you ever been pegged before?”

“No.” Mulder responses with a smirk. “Although, I’m not opposed to trying it.”

“Really?” Scully asks, genuine curiosity in her voice.

“Yeah.” Mulder shrugs and turns onto his side so that he can face Scully.

The position causes space between them, but they allow it so that they can see each other’s eyes in the darkness, some light streaming in from the moon. Mulder hesitates before adding his next statement, assessing whether or not to bring up a sore subject. Scully senses his delay and reaches across the space small between them to lace their fingers together.

“Diana and I came close to trying it once.” Mulder starts and when Scully doesn’t flinch at Diana’s name he continues. “But that night we got into a fight and neither of us broached the subject again.”

“Was the fight about your sexual relationship?”

Mulder searches her eyes for a split second before shaking his head. “No. It was about work. She left me a few months later.”

“I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Don’t be.” Mulder smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. “I’m glad we are finally talking about our lives.”

Scully chuckles, grateful for the darkness as her cheeks burn hotter. “Probably long overdue.”

“What did you find attractive about Ed Jerse?”

Scully’s initial reaction is to rip her hand away from Mulder’s when Ed’s name gets brought up, but then her wide eyes see the soft expression on his face and she realizes he is genuinely asking her about her attraction. They haven’t mentioned Ed’s name or the incident since that fateful afternoon in the office, and the blast-from-the-past momentarily unsettles her.

“Honest answer?”

“Please.” Mulder nods.

“He was a good listener, and he made me feel like the sexual and rebellious woman I used to be.”

“Was the sex good?”

“Yes.” Scully whispers, nervously nibbling on her lower lip.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Mulder’s voice lowers in volume to match hers and he gently reaches for her face, removing her bottom lip from the grip between her teeth with his thumb. The act pins Scully in place, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Do you still have an erection?”

“Yes.” He nods and swipes his thumb across her lip once more.

Scully shivers at his honest answer, but Mulder mistakes it for a cold chill. “We should try to conserve more warmth. Roll over.”

Slowly, Scully turns so that her back is facing him and lets out a soft gasp when he spoons behind her. She closes her eyes, excepting his hips to push against her ass so that she can feel his hardness, but it never comes. Deciding to be bold (and willing to blame it on the cold), Scully tries to slide back the few inches to meet him, but his hand suddenly holds her hips in place.

“Mulder?” She questions, worried she read the situation wrong.

“I promised to be a gentleman.” His voice is right next to her ear in their new position and the raspy quality from the late hour and his arousal makes her want to moan.

“You are being a gentleman.” Scully assures him and reaches for the hand on her hip, pulling it around to hug her sternum. It lets Scully wiggle back the few inches and she tries valiantly not to react when his cock pushes against her ass. She almost succeeds, but then Mulder lets out a soft grunt in her ear and her hips jerk backwards at the sound.

Mulder’s hand tightens on her sternum and his face turns to press into the pillow under their heads as he holds them both still, his body trembling with the restraint not to thrust against her ass.

“Sorry.” Scully whispers, feeling her own tingling arousal spreading a new kind of warmth through her body.

“It’s okay.” Mulder rasps. “Just don’t move.”

Scully nods once and holds still, trying not to overthink what is happening between them. Especially since his physical reaction might simply be because she is a woman. “It’s your turn to ask a question.”

It’s a deflection tactic, one they both recognize. And Mulder knows she expects him to change the topic. To avoid a sexual question in order to detour them away from the fact that his cock is nestled against her ass, but he doesn’t want to avoid this. Not tonight. Not when she stated that nothing leaves this motel room.

“Are your nipples hard because of the cold or because you’re turned-on?”

“Oh.” Scully gasps. The thought of answering his question honestly terrifies her despite the fact that she is the one who pushed them closer together. “I think I’m going to use my skip option for this one.”

Mulder groans his displeasure behind her, but doesn’t push her to answer. The omission is almost as good as a confirmation. “Do I get to ask another one?”

“No, it’s my turn.” Scully says quickly, trying to buy time and redirect them into safer territory. “Why do you like fish so much?”

“They are simple creatures and are easy to take care of. Plus, they don’t judge me.” Mulder’s response comes quickly and he tips his head forward to rest his lips near her ear. “Will you let me touch your nipples?”

“Dammit.” Scully mutters when her diversion technique fails. “Mulder…”

“You already skipped a question. You have to answer me. Your rules, Scully.”

The hand on her sternum suddenly feels like it’s on fire, the heat from his body multiplied as her brain battles with her arousal. Rationally, she should just say no, but she’s never been this close to her fantasy-version of Mulder before and it’s slowly wearing away at her resolve.

Instead of verbally answering, Scully places her hand on top of Mulder’s and slowly pushes it down her stomach. At first, he thinks he is being denied and goes to apologize, but then Scully lifts her tank top and taps on his hand.

“Is that a yes?” Mulder questions as he flattens his palm against the bare skin of her tummy.

“Yes.” Scully whispers, a nervous energy settling under her skin. She feels like she is sixteen again, letting Billy Hendricks feel her up behind the bleachers at a school football game.

At her verbal confirmation, Mulder lets his hand push higher under her tank-top until his thumb brushes the underside of her breast. A tremble runs down her spine, and Mulder presses closer to her back as his hand fully cups one of her tits, her nipple resting in the center of his palm.

A small whimper slips past Scully’s lips and she tries to steady her breathing when Mulder pulls back an inch to brush his thumb back and forth over her hard nipple. The hand that is holding the bottom of her tank-top lets go and she reaches forward, grabbing the sheets under her body to ground herself in reality.

“Your skin is so soft, Scully.” Mulder’s reverential voice in her ear makes her nipples tighter and she bites her lip when he pinches one of them softly between the pads of his fingertips. “It’s your turn.”

Scully whimpers once more when he moves to the other breast, having to press harder with how it’s smushed against the mattress to grab the whole thing in his hand. She’s not quite sure how she is supposed to play this game while he is fondling her tits.

“I… ummm…” Scully stammers for a second when his hand moves back to the other breast and his thumb starts lazy strokes back and forth on her nipple. “Do you think they’re too small?” It’s not the question she intended to ask, but it slips out when she realizes they fit perfectly in his hand.

“Not at all.” Mulder’s response is smooth in her ear and he lets his lips brush against the side of her lobe.

“Your videos all have large-breasted women.” Scully states and pretends she doesn’t hear the slight bite of jealousy in her own voice.

“You’ve only seen some of my collection.” Mulder chuckles. “Plus, you met Phoebe whom I actually dated.”

Scully blushes, remembering the first time she felt a streak of jealousy around Mulder. It was too early in their partnership for it to be justified, but it had happened. “Okay.” She whispers, unsure what else to follow-up with.

“Do you like me touching your breasts?” Mulder questions next, gently rolling a nipple between his fingers. Scully’s grip tightens on the sheet beneath her. 

“Yes.” She admits and thanks the universe for keeping the lights off through her confession. “Are you hard because it’s been a long time for you?”

“No.” Mulder breathes, but offers no other explanation and Scully doesn’t push for more clarification. His admittance makes her dizzy. “Can I touch more of you?”

Most of her body is already pressed against him in some sort of way so Scully knows his question is sexual in nature. “Can you be more specific?”

Mulder smiles in her hair. Scully is detailed oriented in every aspect of her life.

“Can I take your pants off?”

Scully listens to the sounds outside for a few moments, breathing in deeply to assess the emotions coursing through her. As the wind howls against the window and a cool breeze pushes into the room through the cracks in the foundation, Scully makes up her mind.

“Yes.” She whispers. Later if they are questioned or if Mulder freaks out, she’ll blame this on the cold. Body heat works better than layers.

Even though she gave him permission, she still gasps as his hand leaves her breasts to untie the laces on the front of her night pants. Once they are loosened, Mulder helps her shimmy out of them and pulls her back into his embrace.

This time they both stifle a moan as her bare legs touch his and his erection rests firm and hard against her panties. His hand slowly drags up her leg, feeling her supple thigh, before resting on her sternum once more.

“Scully.” Mulder whispers her name in her ear and tightens his hold on her body. “You feel amazing against me.”

“Are you still cold?” Scully whispers.

For a second, Mulder worries she is trying to backtrack, but then her fingers dance across the top of his hand around her waist and he knows what she is implying. “Yes. I think we need more body heat.”

“I agree.” Scully says softly and together they peel their shirts off, shivering for a different reason as they press back into their spooning position. “Warmer?”

“Much.” Mulder husks.

“Me too.”

“Is it okay if I keep touching you?”

“Yes.”

This time when Mulder’s hand cups her breast and squeezes her nipple, Scully can’t contain the full moan that drops from her lips. Her hips push back to stroke against his shaft unintentionally and his grip tightens.

“ _Oh_.” Scully moans louder and places her hand on top of his to encourage him to keep going.

“Do you like it a little rough, Scully?”

“It’s my turn to ask the question.” Scully deflects and Mulder pinches her nipple hard in retaliation. “ _Oh my god_.”

“Ask your question.” Mulder’s voice is rough in her ear and the way his body tenses lets Scully know he isn’t going to be able to stop if they continue playing with fire.

She isn’t either, but the confirmation that he is as equally as affected by this as she is stuns her.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“ _Jesus, Scully_.” Mulder gasps at her direct question. “ _Yes_.”

“Ask me.” Scully pushes her hips back and circles, deliberately rubbing his aching shaft. She is sick of playing the game, sick of waiting for something they both desperately crave, sick of pretending she isn’t soaking fucking wet for him, sick of trying to pretend that she isn’t in love with this man.

“Can I fuck you, Scully?” Mulder’s question comes seconds later and the quality of his voice leaves no doubt in her mind that he is feeling the same mix of emotions.

“Yes.” She whispers and suddenly the room goes still.

No wind. No storm. No creaking building. Just the two of them, processing the fact that they are finally about to have sex.

Her head tips to press against his collarbones as his hand drags down her body and plays with the waistband of her panties. He dips two under the band to feel her neatly trimmed curls and moans in appreciation. It’s cliché, but he can’t wait to find out if she is a natural redhead like he thinks she is.

His thoughts become hyper-focused and Mulder can’t resist her for a second longer. He pushes his hand lower in her panties and makes his first contact with her outer folds.

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers and grabs onto his bicep as he strokes up and down a few times to get acquainted with her body.

“You’re so wet.” It’s an awe-struck fact and Mulder slips lower to touch her labia, pushing until he feels her entrance. “Are you this wet for me?”

“Mulder.” She breathes and shimmies her hips to try to draw him into her body. “I don’t want to play twenty questions anymore.”

Mulder immediately understands and slips his middle finger inside of her on an easy slick push. Scully moans, her nails digging into his bicep as she feels her inner walls pulsing gently around his digit. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough. It might just be one finger, but it’s Mulder’s finger. And that overpowers everything.

“ _Oh my god_.” Scully cries out when he pulses it, slowly dragging in and out. “More.”

Mulder complies, slipping another finger into her heat and curling them to press deeper. His hips jerk into her ass, grinding at the same leisurely pace as his fingers in her cunt. The combination makes Scully more frenzied and she rocks her hips to meet his movements.

The cold chill of the room on their faces and Mulder’s shoulders feels stark against the warmth of their bodies under the covers. When Scully moans again, his fingers just barely missing her g-spot, he drops his mouth to her shoulder, licking and sucking along her skin. It’s his first taste of her since their New Year’s Eve kiss and it makes him lightheaded.

“I need to taste you.” He rasps in her ear and pulls his hand out of her panties, despite her whine of protest. Lifting them over her shoulder, he sucks them into his mouth and groans loudly at the flavor of her. “Tangy and sweet.” He whispers once they pop out from between his lips.

“Jesus, Mulder.” Scully rasps, body aflame with desire. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Mulder is powerless against her plea. His hand drops back down and slips under her panties, immediately pressing his middle finger back into her wet heat. This time though, he doesn’t stop there and immediately eases two more fingers inside of her, shuddering along with her as he feels her walls widen to accept his intrusion.

Scully whimpers when he curls them against the front wall of her sex and trembles as he starts a sensuous pace in and out. Her hand moves to cover her mouth, wanting to quiet her needy sounds, but Mulder pushes his free hand under her neck to shove her hand away.

“I want to hear you.” He breathes in her neck. “And I don’t want you to feel like you have to fake moan, or try to be pretty, or pretend to come before you’re ready to.”

Scully bites her lip at his words, blushing faintly with how honest she had been with him earlier in the night. Now that his fingers are pulsing gently between her legs, her admission feels even more personal.

“Mulder.” She whispers and grabs the hand under her shoulders. Their fingers lace, and Mulder tucks her into his body, ensuring that she is surrounded by him as he fingers her under the covers. He wants her to know that she is safe with him, that she is loved by him.

“I got you, Scully.” He assures.

“Okay.” She whispers and sinks into his embrace, willingly giving herself over to him.

Her top leg bends to hook on his thigh, spreading herself wider to let him fuck her deeper. The panties she is wearing prevent him from being able to pull all the way back and she sighs in pleasure when his thrusts turn a bit rougher.

“Talk to me.” Scully requests as her hips begin to pulse with his movements. His cock is pressed against her lower back and she reaches to hold her own breast as their combined movements jostle her chest along the mattress.

“About what?”

“Anything.”

Mulder sucks in a deep breath with her response, realizing that she wants to hear his voice to help her get off. It’s a heady, powerful feeling, one that Mulder does not take lightly.

“I’ve thought about doing this to you so many times, Scully.” Mulder starts and increases the pace of his fingers. They are cramping slightly with the angle, but he’ll gladly lose blood circulation to keep fucking her. “Most of the time my fantasy of fingering you occurs when we are on long road-trips. The temptation to reach over the console and slip my hand under your skirt is so hard to resist. Especially once you start getting a little sleepy and you wiggle around in the seat to get cozy. _God, Scully._ It makes me want to give you an orgasm so that you can sleep peacefully while I drive us along the backroads.”

Scully’s soft pants accent his hushed confession and she flexes her hips, tightening her pelvic floor to pull his fingers in deeper.

“I’ve also wondered what you’ll sound like when you come.” Mulder continues and feels her tense for a different reason. He stops thrusting and kisses her neck, gently grinding his palm against her cunt until she relaxes again. “I know you’re nervous about that, but you shouldn’t be. I’ve pictured your orgasm so many ways and every single one of them are beautiful.”

Scully whimpers when he thrusts again, his pace faster and harder. It occurs to her that he is done waiting to find out. He wants her to come and prove one of his fantasy versions of herself to be true.

“Which one do you think is the most plausible?” Scully’s voice is raspy and arousal-filled as she focuses on his fingers inside her cunt.

“I think your voice is going to get deeper.” Mulder breathes and angles his hand so that his thumb can bump along her clit as he thrusts. He guesses that she is going to need steadier stimulation to orgasm, but offers her this in the interim as she builds toward climax.

“What else?”

“I think you’ll try to be quiet. That your orgasm will be mostly pants and breathy sighs.” Mulder feels her ass tip harder into his shaft and knows she is close. “Mostly though, I think it will be breathtaking.”

“Mulder!” She cries, desperately wanting to come.

“Touch yourself, Scully. Touch your clit like I know you want to.”

Scully lets out a strangled moan and brings her hand under her panties to circle her clit with her middle finger. Her other fingers bump against his hand as he continues to fuck her cunt and the combination of their movements sends Scully into her orgasm.

Her head tips back heavily on his shoulder as her mouth drops open on a deep and guttural moan. As the waves of her orgasm pulse through her, the moan turns to breathy gasps that are slightly higher in pitch than her original outburst. When she’s at the end of her pleasure, those gasps turn to high-pitched whimpers that remind Mulder of her rare giggles.

Scully’s body goes slack in his arms and her hand holds him inside of her cunt for a few minutes as her body winds down from the stimulation. When she pulls away, Mulder slips out and maneuvers her panties down her legs, suspecting that the wetness of the garment would be uncomfortable on her skin.

Scully mumbles a thank you and shivers when the cool air rushes under the covers from his movement. Immediately, he is back, cuddling her to his warmth and tucking the blankets against her rapidly chilling body. The cold feels more prominent now that her body has released endorphins during climax.

They lay together for a long while, not talking, just feeling one another breathe. His hand holds her sternum and his leg re-hooks around her waist. She shivers feeling his still hardened cock against her hip and is surprised when he doesn’t ask her to reciprocate.

“Mulder?” She whispers finally.

“Yeah, Scully?”

“Was I breathtaking?”

Mulder’s heart slams in his chest at her shy question, her voice quiet in the stillness of the room. He tugs her hips, rolling her onto her back and pushing himself above her so that he can stare down at her.

At that moment the power kicks back on and the heater sends a pleasant rush of warmth across their blanketed bodies.

Mulder brackets himself on top of her, his elbows resting above her shoulders to keep them as close as possible without crushing her. “Scully, you were stunning.”

Scully sucks her lower lip between her teeth, seeing the honesty reflected in his eyes. She searches them for a moment before her hands run up his sides before hooking around his back. As if just realizing her state of complete undress, she quivers beneath his solid body.

“Thank you.” She whispers and strokes her hands along the muscles in his back, naming them quietly as she passes them. “Deltoid, trapezius, levator scapulae, splenius cervicis…”

Mulder chuckles softly and catches her eyes widen with the realization she is talking out loud. “Nerd.” He teases gently and kisses her forehead.

“I watch you run sometimes.” Scully admits suddenly with a deep blush.

“What?” Mulder asks, a playful and curious expression on his features. It reminds Scully of the baby-faced version of Mulder that she first met.

“You run the track at the high school between our apartments. Sometimes I sit under the bleachers and watch you run.”

“Why? Since when?” His questions are eager, his eyes searching hers for the reason before she can vocalize them.

“The first time was on accident. I was on a walk and took a shortcut through the high school parking lot and spotted you running.” Scully explains and reaches around his shoulders to draw patterns on his clavicle. She watches her fingertips to avoid his penetrating gaze. “I started watching you regularly because I was surprised with how… peaceful you appeared.”

“Peaceful?”

“Yeah.” Scully nods. “I mean, obviously you were exercising, but there is a calmness in your demeanor when you’re running laps. I’ve never seen it replicated anywhere else.”

Mulder considers her statement for a moment. He enjoys running because it’s the only time his brain isn’t overworking theories or social interactions. “You’re right.” Mulder decides after a moment.

Scully smiles and glances up at him before considering her next admission. “I like watching the muscles in your back flex as you pump your arms to increase your momentum and speed.”

Mulder’s inquisitive expression turns sultry within seconds and he arches a playful brow down at her. “My back? That’s what you’re interested in?”

A flush creeps down her chest and she gently pushes his cheek to the side to break his eye contact with her. “Shut up, Mulder.”

Mulder laughs and rolls them until they are back on their sides, facing each other. He brushes a lock of hair from her forehead and traces down her face until his thumb catches her lower lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Scully smiles cheekily and presses closer to him. “I told you, I’m done playing twenty questions.” Her lips hover millimeters away from his.

“ _Scully_.” He whispers before closing the short distance between them.

The first touch of his lips on hers sparks the memory of New Year’s Eve, but then her mouth is opening and her tongue is on his bottom lip and the kiss is nothing like the chaste kiss at the stroke of midnight at the start of 2000.

He moans and opens his mouth, welcoming her inside and tangling their tongues together. He feels her tip her head to the side to press deeper and he can’t help pulling on her hips to keep her tight to his body.

Scully groans as he sucks her lower lip between his teeth and nibbles while his hips grind sensually along hers. His boxers feel soft against her skin and she doesn’t resist the temptation to tip her pelvis into his so that his cock settles between her thighs.

“Fuck.” Mulder grunts against her lips and rolls her back onto her back, kissing her deeper.

His hardened shaft rests behind her ass as they kiss and Scully laces her ankles around his back to grind against him.

“Fuck.” He mutters again and drops his forehead to her collarbone, breathing heavily. “Scully, I need you to stop doing that.”

“Why?” She pants, continuing to rock her slick folds up and down his abs, her ass brushing his cock with each downward motion.

“Because if you don’t stop, I’m going to blow it in my boxers.”

Scully shivers at his honesty and stops moving for a second so that they can both catch their breathes. “Roll onto your side.” Scully requests and gently pushes him off of her.

Mulder is confused, but does as he is asked and then furrows his eyebrows when she pushes on him again until his back is to her. “Scully?”

“Your trapezius muscle is the one that first caught my attention.” Scully whispers and presses herself against his back, shimmying lower until her lips can stroke against said muscle.

Mulder produces a shaky breath and it’s his turn to grab the bedsheets between his fists.

“It flexes when you run and collects sweat quicker than any other part of you.” Her tongue snakes out to lick a path up to his neck as if she were collecting the sweat from his run. She moans when she reaches the top of his spine and then peppers kisses back down until she is back where she started.

“Scully.” He whispers her name on a quiet moan.

“When you’re at the end of your run, your teres minor and major muscles strain under your arms.” Her tongue finds those next and she tips at the skin, leaving small indents of her teeth in his flesh.

“Shit.” Mulder gasps, hips jerking forward into the air.

“I’ve always wanted to straddle your latissimus dorsi muscle and grind myself on you.”

“Do it.” Mulder demands.

“Roll onto your stomach.” Mulder does so immediately and groans loudly into the mattress as his cock shoves into the bed. The added weight of her body on his back does nothing to help ease the ache and he fists the sheets tighter on either side of his body.

Scully stays close to him, unwilling to let the cool air of the room invade their warm shelter. Slowly, her hips rock up and down, pressing her outer folds along the muscle she pointed out on his lower back. She is still dripping wet from her orgasm and she coats his skin in a slick layer of her arousal, matching the streak on his abdomen.

“Oh Mulder.” Scully moans, hands bracing herself on his shoulder blades as she uses his body to tease her labia and clit.

“Is this what you picture when you watch me run?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever masturbated under the bleachers?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder cries, not expecting that answer.

“It was the day it was ungodly hot outside. I have no idea why you decided to run, but you were so sweaty and in the tiniest of running shorts. Mulder, I came so hard for you under those bleachers.”

At her admission, Mulder can’t contain himself any longer. On a forceful movement, he flips her off of him until she lands on her back on the mattress and he is above her once more. He grabs her legs roughly and shoves her thighs apart, diving under the covers to lick up her soaking slit.

“Oh my god!” Scully squeals at the first touch of his tongue on her cunt.

“You should have stopped me.” Mulder mumbles against her sex, using his chin to stroke her as he talks. “You should have walked onto the track and showed me how wet I made you.”

“God, Mulder.” Scully moans and bucks against his face.

“I would have fucked you, Scully. I would have fucked you right then and there on the track.”

“Mulder!” She cries, but it’s not out of admonishment. She wants him again, her body worked up and eager for another orgasm.

“You would have let me.” Mulder challenges and gives a firm stroke to her clit with his tongue. Her hips buck again and he digs his fingertips into her skin to hold her in place. “Wouldn’t you have?”

“Yes.” Scully gasps. “Yes, I would have let you fuck me on the track.”

Mulder groans and licks her again. “Scully, I need to fuck you now.”

“Do it.”

Mulder’s boxers are off in a flash and he is back above her, but this time his cock nestles between her thighs, bared and throbbing. When his tip brushes against her opening, they pause and stare at one another. The moment is surreal and their lips met in recognition of its importance.

“Please.” Scully whispers when they part and it’s the final proverbial straw.

Mulder pushes into her, feeling her tight walls flutter around him as her sex welcomes him inside. She is wet and hot and silky and Mulder impulsively rams the rest of his length into her on a harsh thrust forward.

Scully gasps at the roughness of last few inches being forced into her, but locks her legs around his back when he tries to pull back on an apology.

“No.” She whispers and shakes her head. “I like it.”

Mulder shudders in wonder of the woman under him and gives another rough shove forward to bottom out in her cunt and press her ass into the mattress.

Any thought that this first time would be slow and gentle is out the window the moment he is fully encased in her slick heat. Their eyes meet with wild desperation and the time to reflect on the moment’s surrealism is gone.

Mulder’s hips pull back and he snaps forward, forcing her cunt to adjust to his length over and over again when he repeats the process. A continuous stream of moans slips out of Scully’s lips and her face contorts with an expression of pleasure.

It hurts a little. He is huge and it’s been so long, but she loves it. It makes her feel real and alive and womanly.

“Oh Mulder. Mulder. Yes. Oh yes.” She rambles for a moment as he tips her higher on his waist to change the angle of his pumping. It bumps him dangerously close to her g-spot and she whines when he misses it each time. “Higher.”

Mulder complies and watches as her eyes roll back into her head on a breathless cry when he finally finds the right angle and touches her g-spot.

His cock stretches her and fills her completely with each precise shove forward and her hips rock to meet him each and every time. Her hands grab his biceps as they brace around her shoulders and she uses her ab muscles to keep up with his enthusiastic pace.

“You’re so good, Scully. So _fucking_ good.”

“You, too.” Scully gasps and pulls him down for a quick kiss. “Touch me.”

Mulder knows what she means and changes his positioning slightly to allow for his hand to press between their bodies, searching for her clit. It takes him two overly eager tries, swiping from her opening up to her mound, before he locates it. When he does, the vein in her neck pulses rapidly and a luxurious moan purrs from Scully’s lips.

“How do you like it?”

“Circles. Start soft and get harder when I’m about to come.” Scully directs without an inkling of embarrassment. She’s never felt this care-free during sex and she knows without a doubt that it has to do with her trust in Mulder.

Normally, she’d be thinking about whether she sounds sexy, if her bedroom eyes are alluring, if she is tight enough. But right now, she can’t process any of those doubtful thoughts. Mulder is leaving no room for that. He is grunting along with her, his eyes dark and shining, and his cock feels massive inside of her.

Experimentally, she clenches her pelvic floor like she did when his fingers were inside of her and watches with glee as his eyes screw shut and his forehead wrinkles. “Shit, Scully. Don’t do that unless you want this to be over.”

Scully smirks, but unclenches and lets him go back to his regulated pace. Her breasts bounce on her chest with each in and out, eagerly drawing Mulder’s attention. The distraction slows him down a bit and Scully huffs, too close to the edge for him to lose focus and take his time.

Using her thigh muscles, she flips him and smirks when his face reflects a prideful shock. Quickly, she mounts him and slips him inside, throwing her head back on a long moan.

The blankets fall away from them as she rides his cock, but neither care about the cold chill of the room. The heater is still on and it provides warm rushes of air over her legs, a stark contrast to the puckered nipples on her chest.

“Scully, you’re… _wow_.” He moans, somewhat lamely. Proper adjectives are failing him right now, lost in the beauty of the red head on top of him. (And she is a proper redhead, he delightfully notes).

The whispered awe still warms Scully’s heart and she smiles as her hands brace on his pecs, using him for leverage to take him harder. As her thumbs stroke his nipples, Mulder jerks up into her and grabs her hips. He mutters a curse word that Scully doesn’t hear, lost in her own euphoria for a few seconds.

Knowing their time is almost done, neither of them able to hold off for much longer, Mulder’s thumb finds her clit again, circling in the exact way she told him to. It earns him a whimper and a visual of Scully’s tongue darting out to wet her own lips as pleasure starts to radiate from her sex.

“Mulder. Come with me.”

“You’re okay with me co—”

Scully cuts him off before he can finish his thought, dancing too close to her orgasm to wait for him to be a gentleman and ask permission. “Yes, come in me.”

She feels his knees brace against her ass as he plants his feet, no longer content to let her do all the work. He fucks her from below hard and fast, and Scully feels her walls clamp down milliseconds before Mulder urges her to come.

They shatter together, an event that Scully only thought happened in the movies. Her back arches and her hands grab at any part of his torso that she can reach as her body jerks and trembles wildly on his shaft. She feels him still thrusting, his own groans drowning out the sound of her cries in her ear.

The feeling of his hot cum filling her sends Scully into another mini-orgasm moments after her first one ends, and she gasps at the shock of it. When she can’t take anymore, she grabs his wrist to stop his actions on her clit and holds herself steady, letting him pump himself through the rest of his climax.

Scully collapses onto his chest, heaving a deep lungful of air, her hips still quivering slightly in the aftermath of her orgasm. Mulder strokes her back, matching her breathing and places kisses into the top of her hair, unwilling to lose contact with her just yet.

Both of them wince when he slips out of her a few minutes later, soft and flaccid. On an impulsive decision, Scully slowly wiggles down his body and sucks his spent cock into her mouth.

“Scully!” Mulder gasps and jolts, hips lifting slightly off the bed at the feeling of her mouth around him.

Scully glances up at him through her lashes before gently licking her way around his shaft, cleaning him of their combined arousals.

Mulder stares in bewildered awe. On one hand, he can’t believe Scully has his cock in her mouth, and on the other, he has never had someone suck his flaccid member before. Somehow it feels even more personal than getting a blowjob.

Once Scully deems him clean enough, she kisses her way back up his body, hesitating before kissing his lips. Mulder smiles and pulls her down, closing the remaining distance and tasting everything their bodies have to offer one another.

When they part, Scully nozzles her nose to his and then tips her head to the side to rest on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat and sighs at the gradual rise and fall of his chest under her own.

“I never thought I’d get my own fairytale moment.” Scully whispers, looking out the window as the sun rises behind the flimsy curtain, revealing a newly calm landscape.

Mulder quirks an eyebrow at her, confused for a moment, before he looks out the window to see that the storm has stopped. Just then, the heat in the room turns on to full blast and the sounds of the building regaining all of its functions as the generators finally start working fill the air.

Mulder kisses her and cuddles her to his body, pulling the blankets back over their cooling bodies. “Brief nap before heading back to Washington?”

“Definitely.” Scully mumbles, already half-asleep on his chest.

They awake a few hours later, sweating profusely under their mountain of blankets. Together, they frantically kick off the offending covers, laughing hysterically at how ridiculous the last twelve hours have been.

Mulder gets off the bed, sighing at the breeze on his overheated skin and adjusts the temperature in the room to a reasonable degree.

He catches Scully’s naked body fanned out on the bed and groans quietly. “Shower sex before hitting the road?”

Scully smirks at his hopeful tone, a devious idea brewing in her mind. “How about…” She begins. “Since we are already sweaty…” Slowly she rolls onto her stomach and pushes herself onto her hands and knees before looking over her shoulder. “You fuck me like this before we shower.”

And the wiggle of her ass that she gives Mulder seals the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> The questions about Mulder's time in college might be OOC... I can't actually remember how much we know about his time in the academy. Sorry if anything is factually incorrect!


End file.
